


Wishing

by yukiines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, dont do it, i tried im sorry, michael needs love and appreciation, poor michael smol bean, this has to do with suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Michael wants to kill himself, and he has everything planned out.But things don't always go according to plan.





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it seems kinda rushed but i cant think of any other way to write it?? I had my best friend read it too and she liked it so i thought i would post it here we gooooo

He didn't know what to do.

Scratch that, he knew exactly what he wanted, had to do.

Michael wanted to kill himself.

Maybe then it would all end. All the pain of being ignored and bullied and kicked and being turned into a human punching bag.

And today was the day. He was going to do it.

He already had his suicide note written out, and jammed into his locker after inspiration hit him one day in math class.

But little did he know, his plans wouldn't happen as perfect as he planned.

Jeremy was walking down the hallway, trying to ignore his squip, when a piece of paper sticking out of Michael's locker caught his eye.

"Jeremy, don't." The squip whispered into his ear.

"Screw off, man."

Jeremy shuffled over to the punched in locker, pulling the paper out and began reading it.

_Dear Everyone,_

_First off, I'm sorry. Really, I am. But then again, who's ever going to read this? I mean, my best friend doesn't care I exist anymore, and nobody even notices I'm alive._

_My life is just an utter pile of shit and I'm sick of it. I want it to stop._

_Jeremy, if you're reading this. I want to say that I love you, like more than a friend, and I wish I could've been there for you more. I wish you never got that stupid squip, then maybe you would still be with me._

_Yours truly,_

_Michael Mell_

By the end of it, Jeremy had ugly tears rolling down his face. His backpack felt like it was stuffed with bricks, his mind hyper aware suddenly of the "Boyf" written on it messily.

"Michael..." Jeremy whimpered under his breath as he read the note again, silent crying turning into sobs. He was thankful that the squip at least had the decency to be quiet at the moment.

He felt in control, and he knew what to do. Jeremy Heere was going to save Michael Mell, and get rid of the darned squip. Somehow.

The bell rung out, signifying that the school day was over. Students began rushing out of their classrooms, and Jeremy took off, racing out of the building and towards his car in the parking lot. He jumped in, turned the car on, and began to head to Michael's house.

If he remembered correctly, Michael always parked his PT Cruiser farther away from the door, so he was at least 3 minutes ahead of Michael.

Jeremy parked near Michael's house, scrambling out of the car and up to the big tree right next to Michael's window. He began to climb quickly, eventually reaching the unlocked window in his best friend's bedroom.

Jeremy climbed into the room and sat on the unmade bed that was pushed into the corner. He hadn't been here in ages, and everything still was the same, but then again it was slightly different. Things were messier and thrown lazily to the side.

He jumped as he heard the door slowly open, and watched as Michael walked in the room, holding a prescription bottle filled with pills. Jeremy gulped, desperately trying not to cry just at the sight of it.

He cleared his throat, gaining Michael's attention.

"What are you doing here, Jer?" Michael whispered, sounding utterly broken, and it felt like a stab to the heart, knowing that Jeremy caused all of it.

"I, uh, came to apologize. I found your... Um.... Note, and I immediately rushed here because I knew if you killed yourself, I wouldn't know what to do, and that's kinda changing everything to me? But that's not why I'm here. I'm here for you and only you." He was rambling.

"God, Michael please don't do it, you mean the world and more to me... Please, don't..." Jeremy trailed off, sniffling.

Michael looked shocked, amazed, confused, and angry all at once.

"Y-You found my note? How?"

"It was sticking out of your locker, I'm sorry!"

The pill bottle fall the floor, as Michael tackled Jeremy into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! You're here and you dont want me to die, oh my god! Jesus, Jeremy I thought you didn't care if I was living, you were with your new friends! I've never felt so alone please don't leave me again!"  Michael sobbed, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Jeremy clutched onto Michael like he was scared the taller boy would just slip through his fingers and go away.

"Forgive me, Michael, when I read that I got so scared, please don't leave _me_."

"I won't, I promise... Wait. If you read the note, that means you know I..." Michael trailed off, looking up at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, a mixture of snot and tears covering his face.

"I know, I love you Michael, I'm sorry."

Jeremy pecked Michael's forehead, now feeling utterly exhausted.

So the two of them layed down, cuddling and basking in each other's warmth and affection.

Now wasn't the time for kisses, it was the time for mumbled apologies, promises, healing, and wishes.

Wishes to stay together until the end of time.


End file.
